A New Life
by Umbrus
Summary: What happens when two young girls find a way out of the life they have found themselves trapped in, and not just a new life but a new world, how will they react? Who will they meet? What will they accomplish? Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets of Los Angelis were quiet for once, normally they were rather busy and loud, but then again nothing was ever normal since the conduits first appeared, ever since then things were moderately normal, at least until some started showing up, in this case there were two of them, the first was a tall blonde teen wearing a pair of biker shoes, jeans with the legs cut to be short shorts, a loose black sleeveless shirt and a yellow and black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, the second being a smaller brunette girl with the tips of her hair dyed red, she was wearing a grey hoodie with a pair of red and black loose pants and a pair of sneakers, these two had made a name and home for themselves in the city not long after arriving and to say they were unwelcome was a massive overstatement, within the first week they had been made out as conduits and seemed to disappear only being seen during confrontations with the police and DUP, other than that they never really seemed to stand out but when they did danger was bound to follow and quickly, the tall blonde leaned in closer to the smaller girl and whispered, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Looking back to the older girl with a frustrated look crossing over her face she said, "Yes I'm sure"

Seeming to surrender to the younger girl's confidence she said, "Alright, it's just that this really isn't you're kinda thing"

Turing her gaze ahead she shot back "Just because you're the one always planning doesn't mean I can't" before the older girl could respond they had reached their destination and the younger girl kicked through the glass doors, "Alright, nobody move!" She looked back to the older girl with a smirk then nodded her head in the direction of the receptionist,

Deciding to follow through with their plan she walked over to the desk and pointed to one of the three people on the other side of the desk hiding behind the small glass wall meant to keep everyone out, "You open the door now" she said pointing to the door a few steps off to her right, when the young man cowering behind his seat shook his head she shouted, "Open the damn door now or I'll just blow it off fucking it's hinges!"

This seemed to give her the desired effects as he yelled "O-ok please just don't hurt me!" Running from behind his chair to the door he hurriedly and shakily opened the door and took three steps back pressing himself against the wall,

As she walked through the doorway she grabbed the young man by the shirt and threw him out then turned to the others in the room, "You get out!" She approached the other two receptionists and grabbed them by their shirts and began bragging them back to the door, throwing one of the receptionist's through the door she said, "Come-on we only need one hostage!"

The smaller girl simply nodded as she approached the door and after walking through closed it behind her, "No! No! Pl-please don't hurt me!"

The smaller girl walked towards the young woman the taller one had in her grasp and put her hand over her mouth, "We aren't going to hurt you if you do as we say, all we need you to do is take us to and open the vault or someone who can do that for us" she calmly explained to the sobbing woman, when the woman had calmed down even if it wasn't by much the girl continued, "Can you do that for us?" shakily the woman nodded,

With a smile the girl nodded, and the teen eased her grip on the woman as she said, "Lead the way" now on her feet the woman took them further into the building and the two girls followed with an eerie silence, the teen asked softly, "How much further?"

Her tone confused the woman, but she didn't let her guard down and her posture remained stiff as she answered shakily, "N-not-t t-to much fur-further" they walked through another three hallways before stopping in front of their goal, pointing to her right to another corridor she said, "Th-the furthest-t door do-down th-there, i-is where yo-you'll find th-the pin for the v-vault, th-the manager, h-he's inside"

The girl looked to their left and asked with a soft and surprisingly soothing calm, "And what about down there?"

The woman turned her gaze down the corridor the girl was pointing and answered nervously, "Th-that leads t-to the underground ca-carpark, the-there should b-be an arm-armoured truck, just-t outside"

Looking to each other both girls nodded and the teen let go of the woman's arm then began walking towards the managers office, her confusion must have shown as the girl answered her unasked question, "We didn't really need a hostage, just someone to show us where we needed to go, you can get out of here we weren't going to hurt you" deciding to not stand there and ponder what had just happened, the woman ran back the way they had come from, turning to the blonde she said nervously, "Well this is it" the teen didn't answer back as she kicked the door open and marched towards the manager, as the teen shoved the man back into his seat the girl walked in and said with as much confidence as she could muster in her voice, "Hello my name is Ruby May" she turned silent and watched the man expectantly as if she was waiting for him to introduce himself, and after a few minutes of silence her expectant expression formed into a bright smile as she continued, "Well ugh I guess I'm here to tell you that I'm robbing you. Now don't do anything crazy, all I'm asking for is a million dollars"

To both girls surprise the manager was rather calm and didn't seem at all intimidated, instead of doing as they said he asked, "Am I supposed to listen to you two delinquents? Your attempts to intimidate me aren't working so tell me, what are you going to do?"

Ruby seemed to stop and think for a moment before shrugging and answering with the same bright smile, "We may not like killing and I may not like hurting other people that much, but my friend doesn't have too much of a problem with leaving a few scars" by the end of her response the bright smile physically remained unchanged but now gave a very unnerving presence, and his continued lack of a response caused Ruby to sigh with disappointment, "Alright then, make sure you don't cook him" the blonde teen formed fire in her hands and began approaching the man while Ruby turned and began walking out of the room,

The manager for his part did put up a good front, but as the blonde's hand kept getting closer and closer he called back, "Alright, alright! Ju-just get her away from me!"

Ruby looked back and noticed the fire was only inches from his face and his skin was starting to burn, she could even feel the heat of the flame from where she stood, with her bright smile returning she said, "Alright Yang you can stop" once the blonde had her hands back by her sides Ruby asked, "So what's the pin for the vault?"

Looking back to the blonde teen who still held the fire in her hand, he said, "Th-the code is three n-nine eight fi-five six three"

Ruby turned back to the door and ran out only stopping once she made it to the vault, when the door opened she called back, "Right get the keys you're driving!"

Yang turned back to the manager and said, "The woman who brought us over here mentioned an armoured transport, where are the keys?"

Looking to Yang shakily he answered, "They should be on the wall on your way out, th-there's a hook on the wall they should be there" for the first time since entering the building Yang had a bright and cheery smile before walking out of the room and closing the door.

As Yang jumped into the drivers seat she looked to the passenger seat to find Ruby already sitting and waiting, "And now for the hard part, you ready?"

Barely surprising a laugh as she put the key into the ignition Yang asked, "Ready to be chased by the DUP's? Sure, but I gotta know, how does leading them to him with his payment help us stay out of a cell?"

As the engine roared to life Ruby answered with a shrug, "Dunno, all he said was to bring his payment and the DUP's to him, and we'll be living our lives freely"

Before she put her foot down on the accelerator Yang looked back to Ruby and said, "You do know how much that sounds like a pile of shit?"

Again, Ruby shrugged as she exclaimed, "Look, there's word going around saying how he's gotten other conduits outta the system and that he could help us too, we could actually live our lives without those asshat's chasing us around!"

Sighing once more Yang said, "For once I'm hoping your right, so how far away are we?"

Giving a bright smile yet again Ruby answered, "Not too far I chose this place because the idea was to lead them to where we're going, it's only a few streets down, you know the construction site?"

Not even bothering to answer the young girl sitting next to her Yang slammed her foot down onto the accelerator and within seconds the truck was moving towards the exit, and as expected there were some DUP soldiers waiting outside for the two but they were waiting out the front with their guns aimed at the broken glass door, or they were until they saw the armoured truck come out from the side and made for a speedy get away, within seconds the men and women were in their own heavily armed vehicles and in pursuit of the armoured truck, the chase wasn't too eventful surprisingly enough the only real trouble was when Yang tried drifting around corners to try and stay ahead of the DUP's and nearly tipping the truck over in the process, but eventually they arrived and the DUP were not too far behind, Yang and Ruby quickly jumped out of the truck and ran towards the man waiting for them, he only wore a tux and hockey mask, as they began to slow down to a speedy walk Yang asked, "So you're the guy?"

The man nodded and answered back with a deep but calming voice as he said, "If you're asking, am I the one that's going to help you live your life freely, then yes that would be me"

Struggling to contain her excitement Ruby said, "See Yang I told you!"

The man turned back to them and asked, "So the DUP are on their way over here?"

With a nod Yang said, "They got out of their rides when they got to the entrance of the site, they should be here soon, so how does this work exactly, you bribe the DUP's and take what's left and we leave?"

The man shook his head as he said, "No, we fake your deaths with multiple eye witnesses claiming I'm the one who killed you"

Before the two could question him further a single DUP soldier arrived and shouted, "Get down on the ground now!"

The three of them stood still as they watched the lone soldier waiting for the rest of his group and after a few more seconds the rest came through, "I thought I told you two, not to be followed"

Yang glared at the first man arrive as tried to appear and sound annoyed, "I thought we'd lost them"

She looked back to Ruby who was surprisingly good at acting as she looked like the man intimidated her, "I-I th-thought w-we did"

The man turned towards Ruby and raised his voice as he reached out to her with surprising aggression, "You thought you did! And here I thought you were ready for actual work! You two are nothing but a waste!"

As the man moved to grab Ruby by her arm one of the DUP solders shot at the man, yet the bullet didn't seem to pierce his skin and bounced off of him as he grabbed Ruby by her shoulder and dragged her closer, "Sir put down the Bio-Terrorist and put your hands in the air!"

The man ignored the soldiers as one of his hands seemed to faintly glow, then Ruby's arm began to twist and flow to her left as the rest of her body followed, and within seconds she was reduced to thin air, "RUBY!" The man turned back to look at Yang and the first thing he noticed was the tears flowing down her face as she ran at him "YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" She threw a punch and the man dodged to his right narrowly avoiding her strike, it wasn't too long until Yang noticed that the DUP soldiers were ignoring her and shooting the man, she charged at him again this time her hands engulfed with fire, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed as she launched herself at him, only to be caught, with his fingers wrapped around her throat she found herself pushed back against the armoured truck, looking down to her hands she found only one of them weren't being held, she tried to reach for his mask but before she could do anything further everything began turning black.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry that I didn't put too much effort into the end of this chapter, before I could finish it I learned that someone I knew recently passed away, and after learning about that I just couldn't find the motivation for a good way to end this chapter, as for why the chase was short and lazy, well I just couldn't figure out how to write it out well, if I can come up with something better I will come back and change it, also as for the way Ruby disappeared I couldn't find a great way to describe it but the friend willing to help with editing my FanFic's gave me a better way to describe it, for those of you who watch Naruto more specially Naruto Shippuden should know what Tobi's/Obito's and Kakashi's Kamui (I think that's how you spell it) looks just picture that, anyways I hope to see you all enjoy this and it becomes something more, so please follow, favourite and review, all constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I wanted to yet again apologize for the lazy end of the first chapter, but since I'm trying to move onto other projects and I have nothing better to do I will continue writing for this (The only things I can do at this moment is write or sit down and stare at a wall all day), and as a continued lack of motivation I had too much trouble trying to start this chapter the way I wanted to, so I will instead just briefly go over what I wanted to have happen during the first few scenes in this chapter and try to keep the story going and as I said in the first chapter I will go back and fix it if I can come up with something better, I have done what I can to keep it as exciting and interesting as I could considering the circumstances, hopefully the next chapter is done better.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

In the late hours of the night a man with silver hair wearing a green formal outfit found himself both exhausted and curious, hours earlier he was running a school dedicated to training the future generations against humanity's enemy, and when he finally got some time to freely roam the city and relax at his favourite coffee shop which he rarely does, he found himself as the only one with any combat experience in the area when disaster struck, one of the oddity's about it was how the people in need of the authorities help was a particular nightclub in downtown, but what he found even more odd was how a young teenager likely the age of someone who would be just starting at a combat school was the source of the outburst, as for the exhaustion he was suffering from, that too had surprisingly been from his encounter with the young teen, though to be fair he had never encountered one with a semblance as unique as hers. As he looked to his right he smirked the amusement on his face being far too obvious showed that he didn't want to mask it while he faced one of his most trusted friends and colleagues, "Hello Glynda while it is nice to see you again, I must ask what has brought you here tonight?"

Turning to face the headmaster the first thing she noticed was his smirk, "If you must know I found a young girl trying to rob a bank, and if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here?"

The man turned to face her the amused smirk he wore grew as he answered, "I ran into a young girl causing a nightclub trouble, and saw it fit to question her once she had calmed down"

Nodding in understanding Glynda stated, "Well by now the girl I've brought in should have calmed down enough, would you like to accompany me for the interrogation?"

At the question Ozpin gave a teasing grin, "Is one girl too much trouble for you to handle Glynda?"

Shaking her head Glynda scowled at Ozpin's little jab, "No I was just hoping that it would be much faster if you were to talk with her"

Raising an eyebrow in question Ozpin asked, "And what makes you think I would be able to get through to this girl if you can't?"

"It's not that I can't get through to the girl Ozpin, the problem is I have no idea how to approach this type of situation, the girl could only be nine or ten years of age and yet there is no record of her ever existing, and facial recognition systems have only one match in the server, but that would be impossible"

Again, Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he questioned her, "And why is that a problem?"

Sighing she turned her scroll to face Ozpin as she said, "Because the only match in the server is Summer Rose" upon seeing him nod in understanding she began typing away on her scroll while she asked, "Would you like me to bring up the security footage of the incident?"

Without hesitation he nodded, "Yes, I think that would be rather helpful, thank you."

Sitting in the interrogation room alone Ruby looked over to the door as if willing it to open would work, but after a couple of seconds she gave up knowing that even her powers could go only so far, "Please let's just get this over with I'm bored!" She groaned out in frustration,

And as if some higher being were listening to her pleas, the door opened and a man wearing a green suit along with the woman from earlier walked in to the room, though the moment Ruby noticed the woman she sent her a glare, "Hello I believe you have already met Glynda, do you know who I am?" The man asked as if she should have known already,

Looking away from the woman now known as Glynda and over to the man, she was confident that she had never seen him before and so after a few moments of silence shook her head, "No, I don't know who you are"

Letting a small and comforting smile show the man said, "Well then allow me to introduce myself, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy, now who might you be"

As the silence returned Ozpin awaited the answer patiently and after a few moments her perplexed expression formed into one of shock as she asked, "Wait you actually don't know who I am?"

Nodding in confirmation Ozpin said, "There are no records of you ever existing, but perhaps we can fix that?"

Now wearing a contemplative look Ruby said, "Before I say anything else, why don't you tell me what all of my options are?"

With nothing but a casual shrug Ozpin listed off, "Well that is up to you, do you believe a juvenile prison is at all necessary? Or maybe you would rather a place you could call home, or even maybe just a ride home and a quick word with your parents or guardians?"

Now looking dumbfounded Ruby said, "We-well um, m-maybe a house would be nice, b-but I-I have someone I'm looking for and well um, I think it'd be better to ask her"

"That is understandable, but perhaps we could go over that introduction you promised?"

Her gaze quickly shifted to the ground as her face began to flush from embarrassment while she mumbled, "U-um right, my names Ruby"

Giving a small nod Ozpin quickly questioned "Well then Ruby, perhaps you could help me answer a question that I can't seem to find the answer to?" When he saw the young girl nod he continued, "Why would a young girl such as yourself need to rob a bank?"

Surprised by the sudden change in conversation, Ruby began shifting nervously in her seat, "I uh- um I needed to find my friend"

Raising an eyebrow Ozpin asked, "And why didn't you go to the police to help you search for this friend?"

Whatever answer Ozpin expected to hear upon asking the question seemed to disappear when Ruby snorted, "Because the police can't even handle a single missing person's report, I doubt they'd be able to help me find her"

At the end of the statement Ruby noticed the mans' expression shift into a contemplative one and quickly she began to worry, but before she could say another word he asked, "Well then if you weren't going to turn to the police for help, who were you planning on asking?"

Pausing Ruby looked to him then to Glynda and back to him as she considered what to say, and after a minute of thinking and tapping her finger on the table much to Glynda's annoyance said, "I heard there's a nightclub in downtown that could tell you anything you wanted to know"

Raising his eyebrow again Ozpin asked, "So you thought it would be a good idea to rob a bank, so you could talk to a dangerous group of people, who may or may not help you find your friend?"

Before Glynda could comment Ruby responded with the most innocent smile and cheerful tone she could force at that moment, "Yup and if they still didn't help me I would've just wrecked the place!"

Ruby paused as she noticed Ozpin showing some interest in the last part of what she said right before he asked, "And what makes you think that would be a good idea?"

Deciding to play off ignorance she shrugged, "Well whenever me and my friend needed to know things and the clubs we went to wouldn't tell us anything she would always wreck the place and that would normally convince them to tell us whatever we wanted to know"

Before she could continue Ozpin raised his hand to his head as if trying to prevent a headache that was already there as he asked, "Does your friend happen to have blonde hair and the ability to manipulate fire?" Upon seeing Ruby pause with a look of fear he reassured her, "Don't worry she isn't in any trouble, I merely want to have a word with her"

Letting out a sigh of relief despite knowing that the man who identified himself as Ozpin knew of Yang's abilities which meant he must have known she was a conduit, "S-so um- What do you want to know?"

Showing his surprise, Ozpin answered with a warmer smile then he had shown throughout their entire talk so far, "Mostly why she decided to try and burn down a nightclub"

Giving an energetic smile Ruby began jumping in her seat while she asked, "Can I be there when you talk to her!?"

Before Ozpin could give his answer Glynda finally spoke up for the first time since first walking into the room, "Ozpin you aren't really going to say yes are you? She tried robbing a bank and needs to learn that there are consequences to her actions!"

Ozpin looked from Glynda then back to Ruby only to find the young girls' head hung from her shoulders dejectedly, "I don't see why she can't watch over the interrogation and receive some form of punishment later, besides did she hurt anyone?"

Glynda looked from Ozpin who was pointedly looking at her knowing full well that he saw her interrupt Ruby before she could do anything other than inform everyone in the bank that she was robbing them, then to Ruby who was glaring at her again, "If you insist, but if she continues to do things like this in the future it's on you"

Giving a nod Ozpin turned his attention to Ruby then said, "So do you wish to see your friend now or is there something else you wanted to know?"

Giving a helpless shrug Ruby said, "U-um I think I'd rather wait until you've talked to her"

"Alright then if you could please follow me, that would be appreciated" giving no room for further conversation Ozpin stood from his seat and walked towards the door with Glynda shortly behind him only stopping to turn and wait for the young girl to follow him out, without a moment of hesitation Ruby rushed to the door and left the room. After exiting the interrogation room and the observation room right after, Ruby found the three of them in a corridor with multiple doors, fortunately they didn't have to walk that far as the room they were approaching was right across the hall, before opening the door Ozpin turned to Ruby and said, "Before we enter I have to make a few things clear"

When he didn't continue Ruby knew he was waiting for her to give a response and nodded, "O-ok, um what is it?"

Watching her with a careful eye Ozpin started, "Firstly, Only Glynda and I shall be seen by and talking to your friend until the interrogation is over, secondly you need to understand I tried my best to end things peacefully, but your friend wasn't in the most stable of mindsets and I did my best to not harm her"

Upon hearing that last part Ruby grew mildly worried but mostly showed her surprise that Ozpin had seemingly bested Yang, "I-is she hurt?"

Shaking his head Ozpin said, "Not really, she had some minor injuries but she should be fine by now" not giving her another chance to respond Ozpin opened the door and gestured for Ruby and Glynda to enter the room,

As Ruby got a good look at the observation room she looked to the other side of the room and saw the window on the wall, no not a window it was one of those mirrors, and on the other side of it was Yang, only her clothes were torn and stretched, as she slowly walked closer to the glass she noticed that Yang also looked very angry almost enraged, "I-I guess I should say thank you, for you know finding her" upon looking back she saw that Ozpin held a reassuring smile again, he gestured to a chair for her to sit in before he and Glynda began walking towards the door, quickly stopping him she said, "Ozpin, if she starts getting more angry please, just um let me talk to her, I'll get her to calm down"

Giving himself a moment to think on this before nodding Ozpin said, "I would be grateful if you could do that, but you need to remember that this is still an interrogation and I would prefer it if you weren't there to influence how it might go, only come in if it's necessary"

After quick nod the young girl turned to sit in the seat while Ozpin and Glynda entered the room, but the moment they did Yang was glaring in their direction, "What do you want now old man?"

Ozpin ignored the blatant insult directed at his hair's colour as he sat down opposite to Yang, "I am sorry about earlier, I do hope there are no hard feelings between us"

As Ruby watched the exchange she began to grow worried, mostly because Yang seemed to be in a very bad mood as it was, the last time she had seen Yang this way was when she had nearly died, Ruby was certain that Yang would have lashed out in a few seconds but to her surprise Yang snorted, "Yeah well you're better off hoping that I don't kill you, because as far as I'm concerned when I get a recharge your dead"

Giving a small nod Ozpin said, "I understand you're probably not happy to the conclusion of our encounter at that nightclub, but I was merely doing my job"

"Yeah well whatever you want to know just ask it already"

Shaking his head Ozpin suggested, "How about we instead introduce ourselves first, I would much rather know who I am speaking with first"

Sighing in defeat Yang said, "You can call me Yang, now who the fuck are you?"

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, probably at the use of her poor language he said, "My name is professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon academy"

Seemingly surprised Yang asked, "Wait you're a school teacher, isn't fighting someone like me above your pay?"

With a mere shake of his head Ozpin said, "No not really, now instead of discussing my wealth how about we get to the conclusion of this?" Receiving a nod from Yang Ozpin asked, "So what are you looking for?"

Yang didn't seem to react to his question and said, "I don't know what you're talking about"

His knowing look turned to a deadpan as he stated, "There are only two types of people who go to that nightclub, young party goers and those who are looking for something and sometimes even someone"

Sighing at the lack of excitement from his answer Yang's expression turned tense as she answered, "I'm after the bastard that killed my sister"

Ozpin seemed a bit surprised by her answer as he looked back to Glynda who helplessly shrugged as she looked to the mirror with a glare, "A homicide? And you say it was your sister this person killed?"

Giving a tight nod Yang said, "Yeah the asshat tricked her into thinking he would help us, and then after we did what we were meant to h-he put his hands o-on her and then sh-she was gone"

"And what was your sisters' name?"

Glaring at Ozpin Yang waited for him to move on but when she understood he wasn't going to she answered, "Ruby, her name was Ruby."

As Ruby watched Yang struggle to keep a straight face she found herself breaking into tears, before she could think on what to do she saw Ozpin looking at her through the mirror and nod, knowing what he meant she quickly rushed to her feet and opened the door, "Yang!" As Yang's gaze met hers she jumped over the table and tackled the blonde into a hug, "Yang, I-I'm so so-sorry I made you worry!"

Looking up to meet Yang's gaze she felt herself shaking, "Ru-Ruby? B-but he killed you, I-I saw him kill you?" She muttered as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her into a hug that would have killed any normal person, "I-I thought he ki-killed you!"

While both girls remained on the floor in each other's embrace they seemed to forget that they weren't alone, Ozpin cleared his throat to gain their attention, "While this is a touching reunion, perhaps you could explain to us how you were both sperated in the first place?"

Both girls suddenly began rushing to their feet while the chair remained on the floor completely forgotten, "U-um sure I guess, Ruby would you like to start, or should I?"

Shrugging Ruby nodded nervously, "I-I don't see why not. So um I guess it all began when I went to see James for the latest news going around town, and well um he said there was this guy helping people like us escape from their lives and well… get a new start I guess you would call it, so I went home and told Yang about it and I got into contact with him, his requirements were simple enough, give him a place and time, get a million big ones and make sure the DUP's are after us, then he'd take care of the rest"

Once Ruby stopped she turned to Yang most likely expecting her to finish the story, "Well ah right, anyways we went to the Bank Tower on fifth St, and we robbed it, after we got the money and an armoured car we made our way down to the construction site nearby to meet up with him, from there we waited and when they caught up we put on a little act, you know make it look like we were just dumb kids getting into some serious business, next thing I know his hands are on Ruby they're glowing and she just got sucked up into nothing, I tried killing him but then he caught me, I thought I was done for until I woke up in an alleyway."

After finishing the story and a few moments passed Ozpin asked, "You said you robbed a bank, yet there has been no news of such a thing in a long time especially done by children such as yourselves, so may I inquire to where this robbery took place?"

"Yeah sure, it was at the Bank Tower on fifth St, you know in downtown Los Angelis"

Cocking his head to the side Ozpin said unsurely, "I'm sorry but I haven't heard of Los Angelis before, would you be able to tell me where that is?"

Giving the silver haired man a look of shock Ruby asked, "Wait you haven't heard of Los Angelis!? It's like one of the bigger cities in America!"

Both adults in the room raised an eyebrow as Ozpin asked, "America? This is the first time I'm hearing of this settlement"

This time it was Yang's turn as she spoke up with disbelief, "America isn't a settlement it's a god damned country! How could you have not heard of it, and where the hell are we!?"

Not entirely sure how to react Ozpin answered, "At the moment you are in Vale's downtown police precinct"

Showing their confusion Yang asked, "Where the hell is Vale? Where on Earth are we?"

This time Glynda spoke up as she said, "Remnant"

Showing her confusion Ruby asked, "What are you talking about?"

Glynda turned her attention to the young girl as she corrected the blonde again, "Where on Remnant, is what she meant to say, instead she said "Earth""

Shaking her Yang said, "No I meant Earth, you know the planet floating around the Sun with Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn Mercury Neptune and Uranus!"

Not long after Yang's sudden outburst Ruby snickered what sounded like, "Uranus" it didn't take long for Ruby to notice but after she let that slip everyone in the room was staring at her with the disappointment on their faces as clear as day,

When the moment passed Ozpin and Glynda shared a look, both the girls saw this but didn't falter as they awaited for what the two would say, Ozpin being the one who seemed the most comfortable with being the one to talk started, "Perhaps you two could explain what you meant by Earth?"

Not entirely sure how to start Yang said, "U-um you mean the planet we're living on right now?"

Before Ozpin could say anything Glynda stated, "There isn't a planet named Earth, what kind of village did you come from to think such a thing?"

Shaking her head Ruby spoke up with the annoyance she felt starting to show in her voice, "For the last time, we aren't from some kind of village or settlement! We are from three massive cities, I'm from San Francisco, Yang's from New York and we were both in Los Angelis for the last two years and now we're apparently on another world with all these airheaded assholes trying to confuse us!"

Everyone in the room paused as the realisation of the young girls' words sank in, Yang was the first one to speak up as she said, "We're on another world" the realisation was a pleasant one for both the young girls as they remembered what the man had said, "He said we'd get a new life and he actually meant a fresh start with a clean slate and no records of us actually existing!" Before she could continue the colour drained from her face.

"Yeah Ozpin said they couldn't find any info on me when we were talking, I thought he was actually wanting to know me rather than read a file, but you actually couldn't find anything!" Ruby finished as she pointed at Ozpin with a bright smile,

When the young girl noticed that neither Ozpin or Glynda had spoken yet she began to grow nervous again and actually looked at them for the first time since the discovery she accidently made, Ozpin's features were unchanged but Glynda was like an open book for the two girls, it was almost like in the movies they would watch when they were wanting to relax, they probably would have found it funny and laughed but they didn't, instead of laughing the two felt scared, because they realised what this also meant for them, Yang's tone turned low as she asked, "What are you going to do to us?"

This seemed to snap the adults back to reality as they struggled to answer the question, eventually Ozpin said, "I don't know"

Ruby quietly asked, "S-so you aren't going to k-keep us locked up?"

Shaking his head Ozpin said, "I would hope it doesn't come to that, but since I am lacking the knowledge required to make an acceptable decision how about you tell me why you wanted to run away and start a new life?" Before he allowed the two to start their explanation he turned to Glynda and said, "I trust you have disabled the camera?"

With a nod Glynda answered back, "Yes I'm just deleting what has already been recorded now"

 **(A.N I just wanted to quickly say something before you read any further, in the next few paragraphs, Ruby and Yang will explain what they think about conduits and the events of the first two games, but some of what they say will be wrong because they are just kids and most of the stuff they got is from old newspapers and websites that mix bits of the truth with lies and what they found isn't entirely accurate.)**

Ozpin turned his gaze back onto the two girls and nodded, Yang looked to Ruby nervously as she started, "W-well um from what I've seen so far this place is a lot like our world but um there are a lot of differences, in our world we have humans obviously but um we also have something called conduits, I-I guess you could call us a different species if you think about it, but um anyways the way conduits first became a thing I think that was in Empire city, right?" She asked as she looked to Ruby,

Nodding Ruby quickly continued for the blonde teen, "U-uh yeah, so um the way it goes is a little hard to explain since all I could really find were old newspapers and not a lot of helpful things, but anyways it apparently started when a courier was meant to be doing a delivery, but before he could get to where he was going he got a call from the person he was meant to take the package to, and they told him to open it, but when he did a massive explosion that wiped out six square blocks and killed thousands of people went off, but the guy who opened the package was turned into a conduit, or at least I think that's how it happened, anyways when he woke up he had powers and the explosion released a bunch of radiation that turned other people into conduits, anyways that kinda goes off into its own thing but a few months later another conduit shows up and I'm not really sure if it's true but I heard he towered over skyscrapers, the courier tried to stop him but he kinda failed and went to another city to try and prepare to fight back, I couldn't really find out too much about what happened there, but that giant conduit eventually showed up and the courier had some kind of machine that was meant to kill all the conduits in the world and when he used it w-well um something went wrong, instead of killing us all it killed everyone who already had powers and some who didn't but everyone else who could become a conduit began getting powers."

When Ruby stopped she turned back to Yang who then finished for the young girl, "Right um so after too many people started getting powers the people in charge made a group called the D.U.P, and they are meant to hunt down the conduits and lock them up, whatever that courier guy did in New Maries the D.U.P used that to demonise him and started calling us Bio-terrorists, the only people who are even trying to help conduits after that were the people of New Maries since they actually know what happened. And so I guess that brings us to how we got here, me and Ruby we ran away from home after we got our powers and we met in Los Angelis, we decided to stick together and live there, then Ruby heard about that guy and here we are."

As their attention shifted to the two adults they began to nervously await a response, surprisingly enough it was Glynda who spoke up first, "A fascinating story, but do you truly think we would believe such nonsense?"

"Glynda" Ozpin said with the hint of a knowing tone in his voice as he turned his gaze to the blonde woman, "If what these two are saying is true, we could be dealing with a difficult situation, and besides, there is an easy way to see if what they are saying even is true" standing up he walked around the table and stopped when he stood in front of Yang, "Do you mind if I try something?" Once he saw the uneasy look that crossed the young teens face he quickly reassured her, "It won't hurt, all you have to do is close your eyes" the unease didn't seem to leave Yang but she nodded and closed her eyes, Ruby carefully watched as Ozpin rested his right hand on Yang's shoulder while his left rested on her chest, Yang flinched at the contact but remained still and to Ruby's surprise Ozpin began to glow, after a couple of seconds the glowing began to fade and Ozpin spoke up, "I'm unable to sense an active aura"

As he lowered his hands and began walking to his seat Glynda said, "I fail to see how that proves anything"

Turning his gaze to Glynda Ozpin asked rhetorically, "Tell me Glynda is it possible for one to use their semblance without an awakened aura?"

"No it's impossible" she answered back knowingly,

"Well then perhaps you can explain to me how Yang, a young teenage girl without an aura was able to manipulate fire?"

Glynda remained silent for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh, "I'm too tired to deal with any of this, I'm going to grab a coffee"

As Glynda stood Ruby quickly spoke up trying her best to do an imitation of an Irish accent "Oh You fancy a few scoops? I think I'll go a Volvo"

As Glynda turned to look at her Ruby turned back to Yang with a massive grin, Glynda didn't seem to be impressed nor did she seem happy when she realised what the younger girl implied, or in this case the first half of what the young girl had said since she didn't understand the second half, Yang watched as the older blonde glared at Ruby then Ozpin back and forth, it was only when the older blonde walked out that she noticed a hint of an amused grin on Ozpin's lips but he quickly hid it as he spoke up, "I saw that!" She exclaimed as she pointed at Ozpin with a grin of her own,

Ozpin ignored Yang as he said, "It is starting to get late, I'm assuming neither of you have anywhere you could go, do you?" When Ruby and Yang both shook their heads he continued, "I do have an ideal place the both of you could stay for the night and after that we can organise a more permanent solution, how does that sound?"

Yang and Ruby shared a brief look before Yang spoke up, "Thanks that'd actually be nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all and welcome to chapter 3 of A New Life, I am sorry for not getting back to this sooner, I have been meaning to but life just caught up and I've been busier than I expected to be but I should be able to get things going on not just this but all of my other stories too, but enough of that for now and let's get into it.**

 **Chapter 3**

The sun shone through the windows as it rose and this consequently meant that with no blinds or curtains over the windows the light was free to flood the entire room, this made it especially hard to remain asleep when the sun shone over ones face, and with a groan silver eyes opened, "Why didn't we ask for something to block the light?" Sitting up her legs swung off the side of the bed and her attention went over to the blonde teen a couple of feet away on her own bed, "Yang" when she didn't get a response she raised her hand and tensed her arm, but nothing happened? "Damn it, Yang wake up" again she was met with no response and groggily made her way to the blonde teen and began shaking her shoulder, "Yang wake up"

Finally, she received a groan from the older girl as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I want something to eat, should I take some money from the jar or the case?"

Not bothering to open her eyes Yang said, "Jar, want more sleep"

Sighing in disappointment Ruby said, "Fine but when you're up I have the craziest dream to tell you about"

As Ruby turned to leave the room Yang said, "Wait" pausing Ruby turned to look back at the blonde and waited, meanwhile Yang opened her eyes and sat up slowly, "What kinda dream was it?"

As Yang tried to rub the sleep from her eyes Ruby said dreamily, "I had the greatest dream, we robbed a bank went to another world and escaped this hellhole we call home"

As she looked back to Yang the smile left her face, "Ruby, what happened in that dream?"

Giving a confused glance at the blonde she shrugged, "I dunno, I um woke up somewhere weird tried robbing another bank and then I was taken to a police station and interrogated by a guy named-"

Before Ruby could continue Yang interrupted her, "Ozpin, right?" When Ruby gave a slow nod Yang said, "Did we just have the same dream? Because going to another world is impossible and crazy right?" Slowly the two began looking around the room and slowly began to notice a few differences, the first being the room they were in, it had a close resemblance to their apartment room only the furniture was nicer and there weren't any tools or electronic parts scattered around the room, there were no flowers on the nightstands or shelves, nor were there any shelves, but the nail in the coffin was the tower outside their window, "We were dreaming right?"

Staring at the tower with disbelief Ruby said, "I-I think so we had to be, right?" As the two turned their gaze to each other a knock on the door drew their attention, slowly Ruby walked over and creaked it open then peaked out, "U-um Gl-Glynda?" She asked hoping to have gotten the woman's name right,

The woman looked down to meet her gaze and asked, "Hello, would you be so kind as to let me in, so I may talk with you and your friend?"

Looking back at Yang then down at her current attire or lack of as they were only wearing their underwear said, "N-no"

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she asked, "And why not?"

As she tried to speak evenly she felt her face heat up, "W-we aren't wearing any clothes"

Glynda's tone quickly shifted to an even further state of annoyed as she asked, "Why?"

"Be-because we had nothing to wear for bed" she answered in a quiet voice,

Sighing in defeat the blonde woman said, "I was asked to help you two find your way to the cafeteria so you could eat, but since you aren't ready and I have too much that needs doing you'll have to wait until some of the students are up and follow them" before Ruby could speak up Glynda had turned around and walked away,

As she let out a frustrated groan Ruby closed the door and turned around only to jump at the look that Yang was giving her, "What was that about?"

"U-um, Glynda was meant to take us to breakfast, but since we aren't really wearing anything, she kinda just told me to wait until some of the kids going here are up and going there, and we should just follow them" pausing briefly Ruby's expression quickly turned down trodden as she concluded, "I don't think she likes me"

At the disbelieving look Yang gave she flinched, "That's impossible how could anyone hate you!?"

Ruby's gaze went to the ground as she said, "B-because, I called her a whore, cunt and a lot of other things"

Yang paused before asking slowly, "When did that happen?"

"When she stopped me from robbing the bank"

Face palming Yang muttered, "God damn it Ruby, you just had to piss off the wicked witch of the school, didn't you?"

Once Yang had gotten up it didn't take long for the two of them to bathe get dressed and prepare themselves for whatever the day had in store, the only thing they were missing at this point was breakfast, and that was an effort for Yang, "Wh-why can't we just follow someone there?"

"Because I'm hungry and I doubt anyone's going to be leaving their rooms anytime soon… and you need to learn how to talk with people" Yang quickly added,

Groaning in frustration Ruby whined, "But I hate people, they're nothing but assholes hiding behind a smile, they are mean, and I hate it" with nothing else to add she crossed her arms and huffed with a pout,

Rolling her eyes Yang said, "You'll get over it" before the younger girl could respond Yang had walked over to a door with more than enough noise to tell the young girls that everyone within was awake, before Ruby could continue her protests Yang knocked and waited, within seconds the door opened and a teen boy much older than Yang with green hair a pale complexion and brown eyes looked down to her in bewilderment and remained silent with a questioning gaze, "Hi, I was hoping that you'd be able to help us?" Yang cheerfully inquired,

With a slow nod he asked, "What do you need help with?" by this point three girls' had appeared behind him, they seemed to be around or the same age as he was, and they were also dressed similarly,

"Well um, we didn't really have anywhere to go last night, and Ozpin offered us to stay here, we're meant to be getting some breakfast but we don't really know where to go" she quickly summarised,

The teen looked back to the girls behind him who looked just as confused as he was, eventually one of the girls shrugged and stepped forward, "Sure, I don't really see a problem with it, we're just about to go there anyways, the names Amethyst" she said while offering her hand,

With a cheery smile Yang shook her hand and said, "I'm Yang and this is Ruby"

Flashing a smile to the young brunette Amethyst said while gesturing to the other girls' and the boy who opened the door, "Well you've already met Bronze, the one with the red hair's Cherry and this is-"

Before she could finish the other girl with hair similar in colour to that of Ozpin's said, "And I'm Silver" as she looked back to Amethyst she gave a mischievous grin and winked,

Yang glanced back to Ruby who was standing behind her with an awkward smile and trying her best to remain still, Silver followed Yang's gaze and squealed in excitement causing Ruby to jump, before her feet even made it back to the ground Silver had rushed over and picked the young brunette up, "She's so cute!"

It was weird for the young blonde to see panic painted across the silver eyed girls normally calm face, but the part that made her grin grow was Ruby's plea for help, "Ah fuck help me I'm gonna be sick!"

Silver's frantic swaying slowed down as she looked over to Yang with narrowed eyes showing her suspicion, Yang merely held her hands up defensively, "I wasn't the one to get her into it" slowly but surely enough Silver's glare faded away,

Amethyst spoke up making sure to catch everyone's attention, "Alright I guess we should head out, wouldn't want the two of you starving to death" as if to prove her right a loud growl sounded in the middle of the group, leading everyone's gaze to the young silver eyed girl still in Silver's arms, who was now trying to hide her face behind her hands.

As the four students led the two girl's to the cafeteria they pointed out various places that were important, one of such being Ozpin's office on top of the tower they saw from their window, another thing Yang noticed was how the place looked to be empty, and it wasn't until they reached the cafeteria that it seemed to make sense, as she looked over to the massive collection of food on the other side of the building with the hundreds of students around the room, she also began to slowly notice more and more people started looking their way, knowing what was to come she looked over to Ruby to make sure she was ok, unfortunately the younger girl must have zoned out because when her gaze moved back up to the crowd she flinched, and upon looking back Yang noticed that most if not all of the people in the building were staring at them, "Hey um Amethyst, why is everyone staring at us?"

Looking at the two girl's she answered quietly, "Well it's not every day you see two kids who should probably be in a combat school in a monster hunting school" pausing for a moment Amethyst asked, "Why is Professor Goodwitch glaring at you?"

Nodding in agreement Yang ignored the question, "Oh yeah, that makes sense" turning her gaze to the young silver eyed girl she asked, "Hey Rubes you ok?"

Slowly Ruby looked to Yang and nervously asked, "Can't we just get our food and get out?"

Looking back to her newly made friends Yang reluctantly nodded as she sighed, "Alright fine just give me a sec to let Amethyst know alright?"

Nodding Ruby said, "I'll see you at the statue" before Yang could say another word Ruby had dissolved into rose petals and flew to the table on the other side of the cafeteria and grabbed what she wanted before rushing out,

Looking back to the four Yang said, "Um she isn't big on crowds so we're just gonna eat at the statue, so uh thanks for the help and all"

Nodding in understanding Amethyst said, "Yeah that's cool, if you guys see us around somewhere don't be scared to come over and say hi" with a small wave Amethyst and her team grabbed their food and sat at a table leaving Yang to grab her food and leave.

After finishing their food Ruby and Yang made their way to Ozpin's office atop the tower, entering the elevator Yang pushed the button to the top floor and began waiting for the doors to close, "So what do you think Ozpin'll want with us?"

Shrugging the younger girl said, "Not sure really"

Both pair of eyes glanced over to the panel covered with glowing buttons finding that they were almost at the top floor, but before the elevator could make it to the last three floors a hand shot out and with the speed of a bullet train hit the cancel button and hit the button to each and every floor, glaring at the younger girl Yang pressed cancel and hit the button for the top floor again, seeing Ruby get ready to shoot her hand out again, Yang engulfed her own hand in fire and moved it closer to the control panel while making sure to not set off any alarm if there were any, "If you do that again I'll burn you" before Ruby could say anything in return the elevator doors slid open, taking the initiative Yang stepped out of the elevator with one hand wrapped around Ruby's arm making sure to drag the young girl out with her, "Sorry for being late, someone hit all the buttons on the way up"

With a nod Ozpin said, "That's alright, how about you take a seat we might be here for a while"

Nodding Yang dragged the younger girl to the two chairs in front of his desk and made Ruby sit on the one to the right before taking a seat herself, "So what are we gonna do?"

Taking a sip from his coffee Ozpin inquired, "Straight to the point I see?"

"I'd prefer to get this over with" Yang quickly answered,

Deciding not to waste any more time Ozpin nodded and answered the young blondes' question, "As I informed Ruby yesterday during her interrogation, I am willing to give the two of you a home" he stated wearily,

With her lips starting to form a smile Yang quickly asked, "Wait really?!"

With a small nod Ruby quickly explained, "When Ozpin was questioning me, he asked me if I wanted a lift home or if I didn't have one he could help"

Nodding Ozpin quickly continued before the two could speak up again, "I already have a place in mind with a cover, but you will have to follow the rules that are given to you"

Nodding franticly Ruby said, "Ok that sounds fair, when do we get to go?!"

Raising his hand to calm the young girl Ozpin answered the question, "After I explain what you need to know" with a nod from each girl he began, "Firstly your new home will be located on a small island located to the west of Vale, the island has an average sized town with plenty of space for the two of you to explore, the house you will be living in belongs to one of the most promising teams to have graduated my school, there you can learn about our world and adapt"

Nodding Yang asked, "I'm guessing the team are meant to keep an eye on us, so you'll know what we can do, right?"

Giving a shrug Ozpin assured the two of them, "They are merely there to help you learn and look after you, if you choose to share what you are capable of then they will inform me, is that enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

Giving an unsure nod Yang said, "I guess, so when are we going?"

Only a second passed before the elevator doors opened and Glynda walked into the office, "The Bullhead is ready, have you informed them yet?"

Giving the woman a small nod he turned his gaze back to Yang, "Now" without another word Ozpin stood from his seat and walked into the elevator and looked back to the two girls, "If you have any more questions they will be answered on the ride there" looking to the older girl Ruby raised an eyebrow in question, Yang's answer seemed to only be a shrug as she hopped off her chair and made her way to the elevator as well with Ruby not too far behind.

* * *

As was said earlier Patch is a small island but not as small as it was made out to be, at least that's what the two girls following Ozpin and Glynda thought, after riding an airship to the island they walked for the better half of three hours, during that time they had passed through the town and followed the roads towards and through the forest where a few houses could be seen, there were also plenty of trails leading into the mountains, but it didn't take long for them to reach a two story log cabin. The front yard had a dirt path leading out to the road and off to the right of the front door was a vibrant garden filled with a large variety of flowers, further off to the right was a wooden shed, and to the left of the house was one of the biggest collections of apple trees that either girl had seen, before the two girls following the headmaster and what they by now assumed to be his assistant, could question if they were at the right house a loud cheer could be heard from inside, Glynda turned to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow as she asked, "I thought you said they wouldn't be starting until one" pausing she looked to her scroll then continued, "Which is still an hour and a half away"

Ignoring her question Ozpin approached and knocked on the front door, "Ozpin! How're you!?" Called a cheery female voice from the partially opened door,

"I'm well, but I'm afraid I haven't stopped by to catch up" said Ozpin as he changed his relaxed posture to one that would show he was ready to dodge or defend himself,

It seems he had put some extra weight into his balance as whoever it was behind the door had tried to shove him back as she said, "Nope! Todays the only day we ever have off every year and we're not gonna be doing anything even for you come back tomorrow!"

Seeming to have grown tired of the situation Ozpin easily countered, "Alright how about this, I tell you Tai and Raven what I need and if the answer is still "no" then I will find someone else?"

Giving a quick second to think the woman cheerily answered, "Ok fine, but just this once!" Without another second to waste the door opened wider and Ozpin stepped inside,

Looking to Glynda Yang asked, "So how long is this going to take?" The older blonde ignored her and left the two girls to their own devices as she began looking through and typing on her strange tablet.

When the door next opened Ozpin stepped out accompanied by a young woman wearing a white cloak the hood covered her head and most of her black shirt and grey pants, behind her was a blonde man in a tan shirt a pair of cargo shorts and work boots, another woman wearing a shallow cut black and red dress with a red girdle-belt holding a large sheath, and a pair of matching gauntlets, and another man wearing a red, tattered cloak, hanging from the back of a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

The five adults approached them and stopped a few steps away, "This is Yang and Ruby" Ozpin then turned his eyes to them as he said with finality to his tone, "Yang Ruby, this is Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, they are going to be your new parents"

Before the younger girl hiding behind her could speak up Yang shot up and shouted, "You didn't say anything about that!"

Ozpin quickly countered, "I said they would be looking after you, didn't I?"

Nodding Yang answered sharply, "Yeah, but you didn't say anything about this!"

Shrugging he shot back, "It was heavily implied; besides how would you explain two children living on their own, or the remarkable resemblance both you and Raven or Ruby and Summer share?"

Upon hearing the question Yang turned to Summer who removed her hood with an excited grin echoed onto her face, then to the other woman who merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, before she could say anything Summer quickly spoke up, "Yang I know this is a lot to take in, but if you can just be a little patient, I promise both you and Ruby will find yourselves very happy here"

An uncomfortable expression found its way on to the young blonde's face as she looked at Summer Taiyang and Raven, glancing back at the girl still hiding behind her she sighed, "Fine, but only because it's the best option we have"

The excited grin on Summer's face morphed into more of a heart-warming smile as she said, "That's alright, I'm only asking you to give us a chance"

For the first time since the four followed Ozpin out of the house Ruby finally spoke up, "U-um I guess we should tell them, shouldn't we?"

Yang turned to Ozpin but before she could ask the question he knew was coming Taiyang spoke up, "Ozpin already told us a lot of what you told him"

"What did you tell them?" Yang asked wearily,

Ozpin chose to not bother answering her question because he knew he wouldn't of had the opportunity to and as if to prove him right Summer answered for him, "Well he told us how you're both from another world, why you wanted to get away, what you did to get here as well as how you met him and what was discussed in your interrogations"

Staring at the young woman with a blank expression Yang questioned, "And you'd just believe him like that?"

Not expecting the question Summer paused and began to try and answer the question without knowing how to answer it herself, "Well you see um- it's like-"

Before she could continue Raven interjected, "This world is full of surprises just waiting to jump out at you, and so far, your story doesn't even hold a thread to some of the things we've seen or heard"

Slowly stepping out from behind the older girl Ruby asked quietly, "Really?"

With a small giggle Summer inquired, "Well can you imagine my surprise when he told me that I'm meant to be some kind of legendary warrior from a fairy tale?"

Both girls gave Summer a disbelieving look like all the adults had expected, and before they could voice their disbelief Taiyang stole their attention with a question of his own, "So now that we've gotten through that how about Ozpin tells us what he expects from this?" He asked pointedly more to the silver haired headmaster than anyone else,

With a sip from his cup Ozpin said, "I don't expect too much Tai, only for you and Summer to help these girls adjust to their new life"

Before Taiyang could say anything in response an over excited Summer wrapped her arm around his shoulders and said with a little too much enthusiasm, "Don't worry Ozzy we've got this!"

While Ozpin let out a sigh while both Ruby and Yang snickered at the unfortunate nickname, the two only stopped when they heard excited barks coming from the house and turned to see a small dog stick his head out of the front door, Ruby looked to Taiyang and Summer with an excited grin, "You have a dog!?"

With a nod Taiyang said, "Yup"

As she looked back to the door the small ball of fur had run outside and immediately began humping Raven's leg, with a Sigh of annoyance Raven spoke up, "This is the mutt"

Before either girl could comment Raven raised her leg launching the dog into the air and to the amusement of everyone except for the young silver eyed girl, miraculously performed a backflip before landing atop her head,

While Ruby remained still fearing that if she moved the dog would fall, Yang was laughing at her, meanwhile the little dog went from dazed to standing and quickly took note of where he was, with little hesitation he walked to the edge of her head and began looking down only stopping once he had made eye contact with the young girl he stood atop of, "Um hello?" She asked with some surprise and confusion, then the dog began leaning even further forward until he fell off her head and into her arms as she caught him, looking over to Taiyang she asked, "Is he one of those dogs that'll hump anything he sees?"

Having not expected the question both Taiyang Summer and the man who had yet to introduce himself began laughing, eventually Taiyang answered her, "No you don't have to worry about that, Raven is his only victim"

Both girls looked back to Raven who was still glaring at the corgi, "If the mutt doesn't stop doing that I'll skin it alive and give it to the tribe maybe it'll shut them up"

The small dog yipped in Ruby's arms as he tilted his head to the side and glanced at Raven, meanwhile Ruby tightened her grip around the dog and Yang's smile began to fade as she looked at the raven haired woman, the man still unknown to the two stepped in with a small frown as he said, "Alright Rae that's enough, we all know your a hard ass now stop acting like a bitch-"

Before he could continue Summer had quickly ran up behind him and slapped the back of his head, "Watch your language Qrow, at least try to remember we have children around!"

Giving a small nervous laugh Ruby said, "It's alright we don't really care about that stuff"

Crossing her arms Summer glared down at the two girls and needless to say, it was absolutely horrifying, "There will be no swearing while you're living under my roof, do I make myself clear?" With slows nods from the two Summer's expression turned back into its excited state as she said, "Now how about we have some fun, what kinda powers do you have!?"

Whatever composure the girls had regained immediately left them and in its place took a form of nervousness, "U-um I don't really wanna say"

Yang looked to Ruby who seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown and then to the team that was supposed to be looking after them for the years to come, with a sigh she said, "Fire stuff"

Not expecting Ruby's reaction Summer's shoulders slumped and she turned to Yang she asked, "Could you show us?"

Yang looked into Summer's eyes and found it to be a perfect copy of Ruby's kicked puppy eyes, quickly she averted her gaze by turning it to the ground as she answered, "Sorry but I'd rather not"

While Summer's excitement deflated, Raven muttered, "Just suck it up, little brat" before Yang could get a word out the sound of a machine rotating caught her attention,

Both Ruby and Yang quickly found where the sound was coming from the sheath on Raven's belt, before either girl could question what was happening Raven drew the sword and sent an arc of fire at Yang, there was no time for her to react, no time to move or take in the fire, she knew this was going to hurt, but before the fire could hit her, she hit the ground with a loss of breath, but she wasn't focused on that, what had her attention was the screams of her little sister as she caught fire, only her gaze wasn't in the direction of the screaming and once she had gotten to her feet she ran to the right of the log cabin, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

It was Summer's voice, but the words were drowned out as she ripped handfuls of flowers out of the garden much to Summer's horror and began running back to the group still surrounding the screaming girl, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" She screamed as she shoved the adults out of her way, it didn't take her long to get back to Ruby's side as she said, "Ruby I'm here! And I've got some flowers!" She held out the flowers while Ruby raised a hand in their general direction, within seconds the petals all began flying towards her arm and began disappearing, when there were no flower petals left Ruby began clinging to Yang while she sobbed, "It's alright I've got you, you're safe now" it didn't take long but once Ruby had called down enough Yang turned her gaze to glare at Raven, who didn't even seem concerned about the young girl she had hit with fire, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Raven spared a glance towards Yang as she said, "If she hadn't shoved you out of the way that wouldn't have happened"

Before Yang could say anything, the man who had not long ago been identified as Qrow walked right up to the red eyed woman and shoved her, "That was fucking stupid to begin with what were you thinking!?"

As she regained her balance Raven sent herself at Qrow with a fist aimed for his face, he easily caught her fist as her foot got caught on a root sticking out of the ground, putting all of her weight onto her trapped foot Raven raised her other leg and kneed Qrow's crotch, as he fell to his knees she punched him in the face with her other hand, "This doesn't concern you _little_ brother, if you touch me again I will cut off your hand" all she got in return was a dirty look from her brother,

Meanwhile Yang was still fuming with anger, "So what you just don't give a shit about anything am I right? You think there aren't any consequences to the things you do!"

Raven merely smirked as she said, "I understand far better then you could, after all you're just a child"

Letting go of Ruby carefully Yang climbed to her feet much to the younger girls' protests, "You don't know shit about me or Ruby so don't act all high and mighty when you're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch!"

The only indication that Yang had actually angered Raven was when the red eyed woman's expression darkened, "You should be careful when calling people names-"

Yang didn't wait for Raven to finish speaking as she pulled back her fist, orange flames began engulfing her arm as she sent fire flying in Raven's direction, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Raven quickly stepped to the side, the fire flew right past her and exploded like a missile on one of the Apple trees to the left of the house,

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Summer chanted in panic as she grabbed a bucket and hurriedly tried filling it with water, meanwhile Yang ran over to the tree and like Ruby with the flower petals consumed the raging fire before it could seriously damage the tree or spread to another and surprisingly enough it was only the base and a few branches nearby that were burnt, once Summer had a bucket full of water she turned around only to find the tree was no longer burning and the remainder of the fire was being absorbed by Yang, picking up the bucket she marched forward and stopped only a few feet from Yang, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Again, Yang stared into the terrifying look that Summer was giving her, "I-I'm sorry?"

Raven snorted in amusement only to find herself the new target of Summer's furry, "And don't you even start! If you hadn't pulled that shit in the first place none of that would have happened!"

Before anymore could be said or done Ozpin cleared his throat as to remind them that he was still there, the only thing his expression held was disappointment and his eyes were only on Raven, he soon turned his gaze back to Summer with a more natural expression and a sip of his coffee, "I trust you'll be able to take care of things from here?"

Summer only nodded, but before Ozpin could leave Yang asked, "Wait you're just going to trust someone like her with us!?" She pointed at Raven,

"No, I'm entrusting Summer and Taiyang with you"

Anger quickly returned to Yang as she shouted, "What's the difference!?"

With an amused expression he answered, "Summer, Taiyang and Qrow are much more capable of caring for children than Raven is" he quickly began walking away before the blonde girl could say another word,

Once Ozpin and Glynda were out of sight Summer called out, "Alright everyone, go inside"

Eyeing the door anxiously Ruby once again turned to the blonde teen, giving the younger girl a comforting smile Yang took her hand and slowly walked towards the house, once they stood outside the door Yang turned back to look over the team of four, Raven didn't spare them a glance as she drew her sword and created a red portal and walked through, once Raven had disappeared the others turned back and began their approach, as they got closer Qrow spoke up, "It's alright kid make yourselves at home"

With a small nod Yang opened the door and the two walked in, the first room was a lounge room it had two couches and a couple of seats, in front of the couches was a coffee table and on the wall in front of the coffee table was a holographic screen behind it was a small device attached to the wall that seemed to be projecting the screen, upon a closer look at the coffee table both girls saw a few empty beer cans and cups and next to the small table was another table only smaller and atop it sat a keg, the two could easily guess what was inside, "Qrow could you please pack away the drinks?"

With a nod the red eyed man said, "Sure thing Sum, anywhere you want me to put'em?"

With a shrug Summer suggested "The fridge?" She then turned her attention back to them as she gestured to a couch, "Yang, Ruby just take a seat I'd like to talk about a few things with you and Tai before we start setting things up"

The two girls sat on the closest couch while Taiyang and Summer sat on the other, "So?" Yang asked unsurely,

Summer gave the two a nervous smile as she rested her hands in her lap, "So, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves, I'm Summer Rose and this is my teammate Taiyang Xiao Long"

Giving a nervous smile Yang said, "Well I'm Yang Le- u-um never mind that last one"

Once they nodded Ruby spoke up, "I-I'm Ruby M-May"

Yang looked between the two as she spoke up next, "Alright so what happens next?"

Summer turned to Taiyang, with a nod he answered, "Well Ozpin told us what he has organized, I guess the first thing we should tell you is the cover story he gave us"

With a nod from Yang and Ruby, Summer began, "Well to start once Ozpin gets back to Beacon he will start creating your profile ID's and fill them in, they will explain that Yang is the daughter of Raven and Tai, while Ruby is my daughter with Tai, the reason you two haven't gone to school will be because Tai and I couldn't afford to send you there and so you were home schooled instead, there weren't much details but those are the things we thought you should know before anything else, do you have any questions so far?"

With a nod Yang said, "Yeah but they can wait until Ozpin's done with our profiles"

With an understanding nod Summer asked, "Well now that that's done we need to figure out where you'll be sleeping, do you two mind sharing a bed"

Yang shook her head as she said, "We can do that"

With a dismissive and carefree wave Ruby said, "That's easy, we'll just sleep on the couches until everything's sorted"

After a quick glance with Taiyang Summer immediately said, "Nope, you'll be taking my bed, I've got the couch tonight"

With surprise showing itself in her expression Ruby exclaimed, "No it's ok really, we'll be fine!"

"No you won't be, I'll be alright for a night or two" Summer easily shot down the younger silver eyed girls' attempt, "Now what will we have for dinner?" Finishing she looked to Taiyang with a questioning gaze,

Walking back into the room Qrow spoke up "How about pizza?"

 **And that's the end to another chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it despite how slow it was, I will admit while the introduction of team STRQ didn't go as I had initially intended for it to I think it still worked out better than it could have gone.**

 **And now on to the reviews:**

 **Midnight49: "Ok so Yang obviously has Fire but what's Ruby's? It seems similar to Smoke. Well I can't wait to figure out what the ability is!"**

 **Right well I may have just given that answer away rather carelessly, but then again it wasn't really much of a secret either (especially since a aspect of Yang's Semblance is Fire), as you might have already guessed Ruby's Conduit abilities is her Semblance but with a lot of addictions and limitations to make writing this more fun on my part I will give a bit more of a description below.**

 **Alias001: "I look forward to the next chapter. Will Ruby and Yang become famous (or rather inFamous)? Whatever mayhem you have planned, keep at it! BTW, is Ruby's power Smoke (or something similar)?**

 **To answer your question (part of that being answered just before) Ruby's powers is her Semblance which is charged by flower petals and leaves, my reasoning behind this being rather simple. When I was trying to think of a story to write I was having trouble creating OC's, and thanks to a suggestion from one of my friends I went back to look at the characters of RWBY and create Conduits based on the What I saw, which I then took a step further and turned the story into this.**

 **As for how Ruby's powers work I won't be telling you everything as that will ruin some of the fun but what I will say is this, when I was trying to think of how Ruby's powers would work and what some of their passive traits would be I turned to the InFamous games and took a look at how each power type affected the user, like Cole for example his powers were lightning so as an unfortunate side effect if he were to try and go for a swim it wouldn't exactly end well and with that in mind decided that Ruby's powers would work a bit like Smoke and Paper.**

 **And finally will they become famous/inFamous, I guess you'll have to find out won't you?**

 **Now before I'm sure you all know the deal go follow, favourite and review all constructive criticism is welcome and any questions you may have may be answered depending on the topic.**


End file.
